The present invention comprises a new and distinct hybrid flowering pear cultivar hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘NCPX1’. This new flowering pear was developed through a breeding program at North Carolina State University, Mills River, N.C. ‘NCPX1’ was selected from an F1 population of seedlings grown from a controlled cross of Pyrus calleryana ‘Cleveland Select’×Pyrus pyrifolia ‘Ohara Beni’. The first asexual propagation of ‘NCPX1’ was carried out in August 2007 by budding at the North Carolina State University, Mountain Horticultural Crops Research Station, Mills River, N.C. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by budding over a 7 year period. ‘NCPX1’ propagates readily from budding using chip budding in mid-summer. ‘NCPX1’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.